1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically to a hose and tool rack which may be mounted for use with an upright cleaner.
Although hose and tool rack arrangements mounted with an upright cleaner are well known, the closest perhaps being the tool and hose rack sold as a part of the domestically available Legacy.RTM. cleaner by the instant assignee, no known tool and hose rack includes provision for an extended length hose which, because of its length, must in some manner be stored in a compact mass on the cleaner. Also, no tool and hose rack presently teaches the mounting of the cleaner connecting end of the hose in an unconnected state in the center of the coiled hose mass. Since this both encourages easy, full uncoiling of the hose prior to actual use and also protects what is, normally, the least durable of the hose end fittings this is advantageous. Further no known hose rack mounting clips for hose storage act not only by clamping the diameter of the hose but also by positively preventing axial movement of the hose on the rack.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tool and hose rack having provision for overlapped storage of a suction hose.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a spiralled, overlapped suction hose storage configuration.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hose rack storage means having a discontinuity to permit positive inner and outer overlapped storage of the hose on the storage means.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide guided mount for a spiralled suction hose in its stored condition.
It is a still further object of the invention to storingly place the unconnected cleaner suction hose connecting end at the inner end of the stored mass of suction hose.
It is a further object of the invention to spiral the suction hose in stored condition with the cleaner suction connection end at the inner portion of the spiral.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a hose storage arrangement with a hose mounting clip having positive means for limiting axial movement of the hose.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a hose storage clip having a transversely extending rib insertable in a corrugation of a suction hose.
It is a final object of the invention to provide an improved tool and hose rack usable for the storage of demountable cleaning tools and/or a demountable suction hose connectible to a floor care appliance or the like.